The present invention is related to a lower beam structure of folding blind, which has less components so that the cost for the material and the molds is reduced and the manufacturing procedure is simplified and speeded. In addition, the assembling procedure of the lower beam structure is simplified and speeded so that mass-production is possible. After assembled, a press body exerts a downward pressure onto the folding slat and the shade slat so that the folding slat and the shade slat are prevented from slipping out of the lower beam and are more firmly located.
FIG. 1 shows the lower beam structure of a conventional folding blind including a folding slat assembly 10, a shade slat 11, an inner fitting bar 12, several connecting bodies 13, a lower beam 14 and two lateral plugs 15. Several pull cords 101 are sequentially passed through the folding slat 102. The top ends of the pull cords 101 are fixed on the upper beam (not shown). The shade slat 11 has a length equal to that of the folding slat 102. The shade slat 11 is formed with several cord holes 111 corresponding to the pull cords 101. The inner fitting bar 12 has a reverse U-shaped cross-section and a length equal to that of the folding slat 102. The horizontal section of the inner fitting bar 12 is formed with several cord holes 121 corresponding to the pull cords 101. The ends of the vertical sections of the inner fitting bar 12 are inward bent to form two retaining legs 122 with a certain width. The two retaining legs 122 define therebetween a receiving channel 123. The connecting body 13 is a circular block formed with a cord hole 131. The lower beam 14 has a U-shaped cross-section and a certain length. The ends of the vertical sections of the lower beam 14 are inward bent to form two stop strips 141 with a certain width. The two stop strips 141 define therebetween a receiving slide channel 142. The lateral plug 15 is a stepped body having a small dimension section serving as a plug section 151.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 2, the shade slat 11 is first overlaid on the top face of the lowest folding slat 102. The pull cord 101 is passed through the cord hole 111 to extend from bottom face of the lowest folding slat 102 by a certain length. Then, the extending pull cord 101 is further passed through the cord hole 121 of the inner fitting bar 12 and the cord hole 131 of the connecting body 13 and tied on the connecting body 13. At this time, by means of the stop of the connecting body 13, the pull cord 101 is prevented from detaching from the cord holes 121, 111 of the inner fitting bar 12 and the shade slat 11. The connecting body 13 is restricted and received in the receiving channel 123 of the inner fitting bar 12. Then, the shade slat 11, inner fitting bar 12 and the connecting body 13 are together fitted into the receiving slide channel 142 of the lower beam 14. The shade slat 11 is stopped by the stop strips 141 from upward separating from the lower beam 14. Also, the lowest folding slat 102 is sandwiched between the shade slat 11 and the inner fitting bar 12 and preliminarily located. Finally, the plug sections 151 of the two lateral plugs 15 are plugged into two ends of the receiving slide channel 142 of the lower beam 14 to complete the assembly.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The structure has numerous components. In addition, the inner fitting bar 12 has a considerable length equal to that of the folding slat 102. Therefore, the cost for the material of such structure is relatively high.
2. The numerous components necessitate more molds so that the cost for the molds is increased. Moreover, the shade slat 11 and the inner fitting bar 12 are formed with several cord holes 111, 121. This complicates the manufacturing procedure.
3. When assembled, the pull cord 101 is first passed through the cord hole 111 of the shade slat 11 and then passed through the cord hole 121 of the inner fitting bar 12 and tied on the connecting body 13. Finally, the shade slat 11, inner fitting bar 12 and the connecting body 13 are together fitted into the lower beam 14 for restricting and fixing the folding slat 102. These assembling steps are complicated and will lower the production efficiency. Therefore, it is impossible to mass-produce the folding blind.
4. The folding slat 102, shade slat 11 and inner fitting bar 12 are transversely fitted into the lower beam 14. Thereafter, they can freely transversely slide within the lower beam without restriction. It often takes place that they slip out of the lower beam 14 so that a user often needs to reassemble these components.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a lower beam structure of folding blind, which has less components so that the entire structure is simplified and the cost for the material is reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above lower beam structure in which the components are simplified so that the cost for the molds is reduced. Moreover, it is unnecessary to form any cord hole on the shade slat so that the manufacturing procedure is simplified and speeded.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above lower beam structure the assembling procedure of which is simplified and speeded and so that mass-production is possible.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above lower beam structure in which after located, the press body exerts a downward pressure onto the folding slat and the shade slat, whereby the folding slat and the shade slat are prevented from freely sliding within the lower beam. Therefore, the folding slat and the shade slat will not slip out of the lower beam and it is unnecessary to frequently reassemble the components.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above lower beam structure in which when the pull cord is wound in the snap notches of the press body, the pull cord is engaged in the snap notches and preliminarily fixed with the press body. Accordingly, when assembled, the pull cord is prevented from freely detaching from the press body. Therefore, the assembling procedure is facilitated and speeded.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above lower beam structure in which the press body is not only applicable to single-layer folding blind, but also applicable to double-layer folding blind. Therefore, the application range is wider.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: